The present invention relates generally to a system for organizing paperwork such as daily, monthly and yearly calendars, notes, phone number lists, lists of things to do, and the like, and for conveniently carrying and storing such paperwork.
People generally use diaries, daily calendars and the like to keep records of appointments for meetings and the like, while they use separate, bulky notebooks or note pads to make notes of matters discussed in meetings, telephone conversations and the like, as well as tasks to be accomplished. This type of paperwork is typically bulky and difficult to organize or carry around conveniently when travelling or visiting customers, for example, and is easily lost.